Without My Redneck
by Lover1420
Summary: Bella and Alice are back in Forks after the best summer of their lives. Jasper and Emmett remain in Texas. How will the distance work with the two new relationships and will some of the relationships become more serious? Read and find out. Jasper/Bella Emmett/Alice Edward/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hey there y'all. Welcome back to the second story of my redneck series. If you didn't read Redneck Romeo you might want to go back and do so. I'm so freaking happy to say that this story is now underway and I have a feeling that it might even be better than _Redneck Romeo. _I know you are waiting very "patiently" so here we go.

I don't own _Twilight_

Where we left off in_ Redneck Romeo:_

* * *

_The day flew by and sooner than I would have liked Emmett and I were saying goodbye to Alice and Bella. "I'll call you when we land okay?" Bella said while we were hugging. "Okay I love you so so much Bella." I said hugging her tighter. "I love you too Jasper more than you could imagine." she said resting her head on my chest. Their flight was called and there went my other half. Leaving for the other side of the country. _

*BPOV*

The plane ride leaving Texas was hell. I wasn't just leaving the state behind I was leaving him. I wasn't the only one leaving, Alice started crying the minute we boarded the plane, and I wanted nothing more than to cry with her. The summer seemed to have flown by and it was truly the best damn summer in my entire life. We'd only been on the plane for about an hour and I was ready to just turn around and go back to Jasper and fall asleep in his arms.

His arms. That's another thing I would miss, falling asleep with his arms wrapped around me protectively. Being able to know that I'm safe and that there was a man that cared about me and would never let anything happen to me as long as he was there. Not only did I sleep in his arms for most of the summer but we would play around and wrestle each other and every time that I would be heading for a fall his arms were there to catch me. When we were in the car accident he had his arms wrapped around me and got more hurt only to keep me from getting hurt. His arms were the only thing that kept me from going insane when he was in a comma, because they showed how much he tried for me. He tried to protect me even though he had to have known he would suffer more injuries if he did.

Not only would I miss Jasper but I would miss his best friend, and Alice's boyfriend, Emmett. He was a big goof ball but he was like a big brother to me and I know that if I ever needed to talk and Alice or Jasper wasn't around he would listen. If anyone was sad he would make them laugh no matter what, even if it meant being completely mental sometimes. Emmett and Alice were prefect together and according to both of them, Jasper and I were perfect for each other.

"Bella why did we have to leave?" Alice asked looking at me with her tear soaked cheeks. "School stars soon and I have work and your parents wanted you to come home because of the wreck." I said looking her in the eyes. "I miss both of them." she said and I hugged her instantly. "I know I do too. But we will see them for thanksgiving and we'll be going back there the day after Christmas and stay there until the second of January." I explained. "That seems like a life time away." She said when we pulled apart. "Alice they made Skype for a reason. And phones." I said and she smiled. "But its not like we can snuggle up to them and fall asleep. We can only see each other and hear each others voice. Which don't get me wrong that's great but I guess I'm just used to having them there when I go to bed and there when I wake up." She said and I nodded feeling tears form in my eyes. "I know the feeling Alice. But hey we can go back to the regular routine and the time will fly by. Before either of us know it thanksgiving is here and so are they." I said as the tears rolled down my cheek. "Do you really believe that?" she asked and I nodded yet again before we both laughed. "They would say that we still look beautiful even though our make up is running." she said grabbing her carry on.

Alice fixed her make up before she decided to redo mine. When we landed in Seattle we grabbed our bags and found the exit. Standing there was my dad and Alice's mom, Esme. I ran as fast as I could to my dad and throw my arms around him. "Bella baby I'm so glad to see you." he said hugging me as hard as he could. "Dad can't breath." I said and he chuckled before letting me go. "Let's get outta here. I have some very good news to tell you." he said as we walked out to find his Alice's moms car. We loaded everything up and got in. "So what's the good news dad?" I asked as Esme put the car in drive and we headed back to Forks. "Jacob has been moved to the state prison and is going to be there for the next twenty years. No chance of parole." he said and my mind raced back to that day when Jacob attacked me.

_ I was sitting on the coach doing some studying for the finals when there was a knock at the door. When I went to answer it I was expecting Alice but I was met by my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black. "Hey Bella bear. How are you?" he asked pushing his way into the house. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked closing the door. I wasn't scared of him. We had been friends way before we dated and I thought he would never hurt me. "I want you back and I'm not going to take no for an answer." He said turning to look at me with a look I had never seen before. It was evil but there was a layer of want. "Well it looks like you are going to be disappointed when I give you my answer. I want you out of my house." I said pointing to the door. "Well Bella honey that just isn't going to happen. I know the chief is working late tonight and I know that you aren't expecting anyone over tonight. Why? Because you are a good student that actually wants to study. That's one thing I've always loved yet hated about you." and once he said that his hand met my face and my body found it's way to the floor. _

_ Before I could figure out what exactly happened he was on me and his mouth was on my body. "Jake no! Stop!" I yelled trying to push him off me with no success. "Just accept it Bella. I want you back and you still love me. Just let this happen." he said and with that my pants were off and his were down. "Jake please no. Don't do this." I said before a scream ripped from my lungs as he pushed in. I couldn't move I was in pain and Jake wouldn't let me. This was not how I wanted to lose my v-card as Alice always put it. After I don't know how long Jacob was off me and picking me up by my hair. "Did you like that?" he asked and tears started running down my face. I shook my head no and he got angry. He let my hair go and I fell to the floor. He started kicking me and after a few minutes I was numb. That's when I finally heard Alice's mustang. "Why the fuck is Alice here?" he yelled at me before moving away from me. _

_ Alice walked in. "Bella!" _"Bella honey." I was snapped out of my nightmare by my dad. "He's gone. He isn't coming back I promise." he said and I smiled and nodded knowing that he was right. Jacob had no chance in getting out of jail and even if he did he wouldn't be able to hurt me again.

We made it back to the Cullen house and I saw my old truck sitting in the drive way along with a lot of other cars. "Welcome back party. Rose thought she would throw you guys a party and tell you something very special so let's get inside." Esme said as she parked in the gradge. Rose and Edward met us by the door. Esme and dad headed on in the house and we did a round of hugging. "Mom said you have to tell us something." Alice said and the smile on Edward and Rose's face got huge. "Well while the two of you were gone Edward asked if I would be your sister-in-law Alice." Rose said and Alice screamed with excitement. "Oh my god!" she said hugging Rose. "Congrats Edward." I said hugging him and he laughed. "Thanks Bella. So I heard you and Jasper got close this summer." he said and I blushed. "I'm happy for you too. It's about time you found a guy that will treat you right." he said and I smiled. "Thanks." I moved to hug Rose. "So I have to ask the two of you a very important question. Will you be my bridesmaids?" Rose asked and I laughed. "Abso-freaking-lutely." I said and Alice just nodded. "Cool now we will talk about this later for now let's get inside and party." Edward said making all three of us girls laugh. Rose walked in and Alice followed and I was behind them with Edward behind me. This summer was the most magical and it defiantly changed my life and the life of my friends around me. I just hope that the magic stays until I can see Jasper in the fall.

A/N: I know the short chapter thing is gonna drive y'all crazy but just bear with me. School starts soon and I'm trying to get ready for this crazy year ahead of me. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it has been a while since I posted blame the boyfriend and honors classes at school. Anyway here's the new chapter and I must say this before I let you read the chapter. Please don't kill me for Charlie's actions. Now read!

* * *

During the party I decided to walk outside and make a phone call. I dialed the number and waited. On the second ring he answered. "Bella I was starting to worry that something had happened to you." Jasper said. "I'm sorry when we landed my dad and Esme were there and then Rose had a welcome home party so this is the first chance I got to call you. I miss you." I said. "I miss you too. More than I miss my dad. So how was the flight?" he asked and I smiled. "It took me away from you I'm not exactly happy with it but it was fine other than that." I laughed and caused him to laugh as well. "I hate that you're all the way in Washington now. I don't know if I'll be able to get a good night sleep until I see you again. Oh and before I forget I sent you a CD you should get it tomorrow cause I over night-ed it." Jasper said. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. "Awe I can't wait to get it. I miss you so much. I just want to get back on a dang plane and head back to you." I said feeling a tear roll down my face. "I know honey but you know that it won't be long before I'm there to see you. Maybe your dad will let me stay with you one night while I'm there." he said and I laughed. "I don't think he would allow it, however; you could always sneak into my room through the window." I said and I heard his laugh. "Sounds like a plan but I hope your dad doesn't try to kill me." he said after he finished laughing. "He wont. I think he can see that I'm finally happy again. When I left I hated my life and everything that had happened. You make me happy and that's why I hated leaving you" I said and turned to see Alice on the phone a few feet away.

"Well I miss you but I have to go or Rose will have my head." I said sighing. "I miss you and I love you. My beautiful Bella." Jasper said and I smiled. "I love you too. I'll text you in a little while I promise." I said walking toward the house. "I look forward to it. Bye Bells." Jasper said. "Bye Jazz." I said before ending the call. "Do you really love him Bella?" I heard and I turned to see my dad standing on the front steps. "I do dad. I really do." I said going to stand in front of him. "As long as you are happy then I'm happy but remember this is your last year in high school so you do need to focus on school more. I trust you will do the right thing. I want to meet Jasper when he gets here for thanksgiving so I told Esme that you and I would go get them and she said that we would have to take Alice too. Her boyfriend is Emmett right?" he asked and I nodded. "Emmett is like a brother to me." I said laughing. "Well good so I should get along with both of these young men. Both you and Alice are my little girls even if Alice isn't my daughter by blood." he said and I smiled. "I know dad and trust me you will like both Em and Jazz." I said before going to hug him. "I love you dad." I said as I hugged him. "Love you to Bells." he said before I pulled back.

"So this is the first chance I've had to really talk to you and I have something to tell you." he said and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "What is it dad?" I asked. "Well you know I've been dating Sue for a while now and well she and Leah and Seth moved in about a week after you left. Leah has been staying in your room." And with those words said I started to panik. "Dad! You know she hates me because of Jacob! Why would you let her in the house let alone in my room!" I screamed at him and he put his hands up. "We'll talk about this later. I have to go into the station. I'll see you at home." he said walking over to his car. I watched as he left.

I walked in the house and smiled. I love my friends but I really just wanted to go back to Texas and I'm sure Alice does too. "Ali were you on the phone with Em outside?" I asked when I found her a little later. "Yeah he is ready to come here and 'whisk me away' as he said. Did you talk to Jasper?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah and I think I'm gonna head on home. I'm really tired and just need to go to sleep." I said and she nodded. "Okay well I'll go find Edward so he can get your bags put in your truck." Alice said but I shook my head. "Dad already put them in the truck so I'm gonna go. Tell everyone I said bye will you?" I asked and she nodded before hugging me. "Text me when you get home so I know you're safe. Love you sis." Alice said and I laughed. "I will and I love you too."

I walked out to the truck and frowned there stood Leah Clearwater. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled grabbing my phone out of my pocket and pressing Alice's number in. I sent her a quick message telling her to come out side. "Well Bella. Since your dad is dating my mom and we all live under the same roof now, I knew where you would be tonight and you got my boyfriend sent to prison, even though we all know he wouldn't touch you with a hundred foot pole. I'm here to make you're life a living hell starting with your truck." With that she moved out of the way and there written on my truck were the words, slut, whore, and bitch. "Oh and don't think your dad is going to believe you if you tell him I did this because since you've been gone I've taken the roll of daddy's girl even if he isn't my father. This is just the beginning Bella and I'm not going to stop until I think I've made my point so be prepared for the worst year of your stupid, little, life." and with that she left.

Alice walked out of the house and over to me. "Who in the hell wrote that?" she asked seeing what was on my truck. "Leah. She told me that she doesn't believe Jacob did it and she also told me that if I tell my dad that she did this to my truck he won't believe me and she might be right because they moved into the house, Alice what am I going to do?" I asked looking at her with tears in my eyes. "You are staying your ass here tonight and in the morning we are gonna get someone out here to repaint your truck. We can handle Leah, we've been doing it for years and nothing has changed." Alice said and I nodded before grabbing my bags and following her inside and up to the oh so familiar guest bedroom.

"Alice what if she's right. What if my dad takes her side over mine?" I asked sitting on the bed. "He wouldn't do that because he loves you and you are his only daughter." She said hugging me I nodded. "Now the party is over so bed time I think." she said and I laughed before nodding again. "Goodnight Alice." I said as she walked out of the room. I knew she was right about everything that she had said, well that was until the next day when I got home.

"Dad what are these papers?" I asked holding them up. "Adoption papers. Leah and Seth are both a Swan now and both are your siblings as well. I hope you don't mind sharing your room with her but Seth wants the downstairs room to himself." he said and my face dropped. "I'm not sharing my room with her and I'm not sharing you with her." I said and my voice raised a little at the end. Leah, Seth, and Sue walked in a few seconds later. "Well it's not up for debate Bella this is already done and there is no changing it even if I wanted to." Charlie spoke sternly. I looked at Leah who had a smirk on her face that I wanted to slap off. "If she lives here I'm leaving." I said with just as much force as my father had use only moments ago. "You will not! She is living here, Sue lives here, Seth and me and you will live here as well that's what a family does!" Charlie yelled. "What family. She isn't my sister, she's a bitch that has been trying to ruin my life for years! And yeah I see Seth as a little brother but he isn't related to me. Sue will never be my mother and it is obvious that you want another family so why don't I just get out of the way and let you have that!" and without another word I ran upstairs to my room and started packing.

I called Alice before everything was packed and she was coming with Edward and Rose to help me move all of my stuff over to their house until I could figure something out. Leah walked in the room just as I hung up the phone. "This is still my room for another few hours so get the fuck out of it before I beat the shit out of you!" I screamed at her. "Oh Bella stop being so dramatic. You're just pissed because your dad moved on and you aren't his biggest concern anymore. This has been my room since you left for Texas and this is my room when you leave again so I'm not getting out of it." she said as she started going through my clothes. "I would say leave some of these clothes but they are so ugly I don't know of anyone who would want any of this." I growled and then my phone started playing the only ring tone that was set and it was Jasper's. "Hey this really isn't a good time Jazz. Can I call you in about an hour?" I answered. "Bella, Alice told me what was going on I'm at the airport on my way there. Momma said that if you want you could come to Texas and finish out high school here." I felt a tear in my eye. "Jasper I'll be at the airport when your plane lands and we can talk about it then okay? I love you." I said into the phone looking at Leah who was just smiling at me. "Okay I love you too be safe and I'll see you in a few hours." and with that the phone line went dead. "So you did find someone to love you. He must be blind or stupid or both." she said laughing and with that I stood up and punched her. "You don't know shit about him or me so get the fuck out of this room now!" I screamed as loud as I could. Leah held her face and walked, more like ran, out of the room.

Not long after the scene in my room Alice, Edward, and Rose were at my house and we were loading all of my things into my truck and the Jeep and Alice's mustang. "What happened to your face?" Rose asked as she walked past Leah and I laughed. Leah just turned and ran into another room. "Seriously what happened to her face? I don't remember it being that ugly" Rose asked me and I laughed. "Let's just say that the Bella that was passive now can take care of herself." Rose and Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. Once we had everything that was mine packed into the vehicles my dad came out of the house. "I should have given this to you before but now it looks like this is my last chance to. It's from your mother she told me to never read it but to give it to you. So here and goodbye." he said and with that he handed me a large envelope and walked back to where Leah and Seth were standing. That was it he wasn't even going to fight to keep his only blood daughter? I asked myself I shook my head before getting in my truck and following Edward back to the Cullen house.

When we got there I saw Esme on the porch with Carlisle beside her. "Bella honey!" she yelled as she ran to hug me. "I'm so sorry for what happened and you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need." She said and I saw Carlisle nod. "Esme I don't want to be a burden on you and Carlisle." I said pulling back. "Non-sense you are family and you know it but later after we get you set up in the guest room I need to talk to you okay?" Carlisle said from beside us. "Yes sir and thank you both for letting me come and stay. You know that Jasper is on his way here right?" I asked and Esme nodded. "I was the one who told Alice to tell him to get his butt here because you needed him. I also talked to Maria and she said that if you wanted you could go and live there but it is up to you what you want to do." Esme said and I felt tears roll down my face. "Oh Bella" she said before wrapping me in her arms again. "Come on let's get your things upstairs and then we can go get Jasper." Carlisle said and Esme let me go.

The next half hour was taking things up to what was now called my room. By late afternoon Alice and I were headed to get Jasper because we knew that if Jasper was coming that meant so was Emmett. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Rose were gonna met us at a restaurant in Seattle in a little while so that we could all have dinner together like a normal family. "It's weird yesterday I was crying because I had left Jasper in Texas and today I'm crying because over the summer my dad changed and he no longer cares for me and Jasper is coming here. The really bad thing is that he will have to leave in a few days and we will have to re-do the events of yesterday." I said sitting beside Alice. "I know but look at it this way you have the chance to move in with Jasper and I'll have to wait until I graduate to move in with Emmett." She said and I knew she was right but could I leave my friends here and start over there? That answer was the easiest thing in my life at this point, as long as I have Jasper I don't care where I'm at. Looks like I'm moving to the loan star state.


	3. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know I have not updated in a while but that does not mean I have forgotten. I will be updating at the end of this month. Please don't loose interest. All of my stories have been on hold and I am posting this to all of my stories that are not complete. I will be back at the end of the month with new chapters and possible a new story. I will see you guys then and I can not wait for y'all to see what I have in store for the charactors.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES!

Lover1420


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I guess you guys are a little upset that it has taking me this long to update but with school and family and my boyfriend asking me to marry him I've been a little busy. But here is the new chapter and while you guys read it I will be hiding and planning my wedding.

* * *

*JPOV*

Yesterday the girls left Texas and here I am about to hop on a plane and head to Washington because Bella's dad is a complete and total asshole that needs his ass kicked. I mean I understand that he loves Sue and all of that good stuff but according to the stories I have heard about this Leah girl Charlie should know better than to believe her over Bella. I know that I can't really ask for this but I am going to try to get Bella to move to Texas. She doesn't need to have the stress with her father and everything and I know that if she is in Texas I can better protect her.

"Flight to Seattle Washington now boarding at gate four." Came a voice over the intercom. I looked to my left and saw my best friend making his way to me. "Emmett I thought you were gonna stay here." I said once he reached me. "I can't man. Bella is like a sister to me and I am just as pissed off about all of this as you are." he said and I knew I couldn't argue with him. I just nodded and we headed to the gate to get on the plane that would take us back to our girls.

*****BPOV*

Alice and I had finally made it to the airport and we walked in. We checked to make sure that their flight was on time and, thank god, it actually was running a little early and should be landing in about five minutes. We saw what gate it would be at and we headed that way as fast as we could. But before we could make it there I stumbled. Alice wrapped her arms around me and kept me from falling but I was really dizzy. "You okay?" Alice asked as she helped me sit in a chair at the gate. "Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." I said smiling a sad smile. "Stay here I'm going to go get you a bottle of water, I'll be right back." Alice said and I nodded as she turned to walk away. I watched a plane land and I didn't even realize that it was the plane I was waiting for until I saw it stop at the gate. I jumped up, ignoring the dizziness that wanted to send me right to the ground again. Alice came running up to my side and put an arm around my waist as she handed me the water bottle. "Thanks." I said never taking my eyes off of the people exiting the plane that held the man that I was going to marry one day.

After about four minutes I saw that full head of long blonde hair and I took off toward him, again ignoring the dizziness. When I reached him, his arms were open and I jumped in them burring my head in his neck. I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks and I heard Jasper's soft voice, "It's all okay now baby. I promise nothing is going to happen to you ever again. Come on let's go." he said and I let him go and backed up. I saw a few tears in his eyes and I quickly knew that I was going to break down again. "Hey Bells." I heard a deep voice and I looked to find brother bear, a.k.a Emmett. "Em!" I said smiling and going to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up spinning me around before setting me on the ground. That's the moment that the dizziness caught up to me and I fell to the ground. I couldn't get up and everything soon went black.

*JPOV*

"Bella? Oh my God. Someone call for help!" I yelled from beside my girl. Emmett had spun her around like he has before but this time she fell to the ground and passed out. She wasn't coming to and I didn't really know what to do. "An ambulance is on the way." Someone said from the small crowd that had formed around her. I put one of my bags under her head hoping that it would help somehow. Tears were rolling down my face and I didn't care. "Emmett go get our checked bags please so that we don't have to worry about them getting lost. Alice go with him and take them to the car. Call Esme and Carlisle and tell them what happened." I raddled off. Emmett and Alice left and did as I asked.

Soon the ambulance was here and Bella was loaded in. She still was not responding to anything. I rode in the ambulance with her and Alice followed with Emmett. _Please God don't take her._ I prayed over and over on the way to the hospital and while I was in the waiting room with Alice and Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme arrived and Carlisle told the attending doctor that he was Bella's normal doctor and that he would take it from there with her. We weren't allowed in until Carlisle gave us the okay. It seemed as if he wouldn't give it anytime soon but he came out only a few minutes later. "Jasper can you come with me please. She wont be awake for hours but I need to talk to Jasper. You three go home and get some sleep. Jasper and I will be here." Carlisle said. I stood not knowing what was happening. Emmett, Alice, and Esme gave me hug before leaving.

I followed Carlisle through doors until we stopped at a room. "Bella is in there but I need to ask you something. When she was in Texas did the two of you have unprotected sex?" he asked and I was a little embarrassed "Um ye..yes sir. But that was only once and I felt really bad about not using protection right after it happened." I said quickly. "Well it only takes one time. She's pregnant Jasper. I guess she hasn't really been eating lately either because that is what caused her dizziness. She will be fine as will the baby. She can go home tomorrow afternoon and you have to make sure she is eating like she should or it could affect the baby. You have to step up now and be the great guy I know you are and take care of her and now your unborn child do you understand me." Carlisle said and I just couldn't believe it. I was going to be a father and Bella hasn't been taking care of herself since I don't know when.

"I understand Uncle Carlisle. Does she know that she's pregnant?" I asked and Carlisle shook his head. "No she doesn't so when she wakes up you can tell her or I can. It is up to you. For now go in there and be with that girl." Carlisle said pointing at the door we were in front of. "Yes sir. Thank you so much." I said before entering the room

Bella was lying on the bed but I could tell that she was awake. "Hey you." I said quietly. "Hey." she chocked out. I walked over and sat on the side of the bed and looked at her beautiful face. "Why haven't you been eating?" I asked and she looked away from me. "After all that's happened I guess I just forgot." she whispered. I almost didn't hear her but I did. "Bella you have to eat and take care of yourself and our baby." I said and her head whipped around to look at me. "What baby?" she asked and I smiled. "Bella that one time that we didn't use a condom. Do you remember that?" I asked and she nodded. "Well there is a little one on the way from that now. I'm sorry about that but I won't take it back even if I could. You can come to Texas and I will take care of you and the baby." I said and she shook her head. "I want to graduate here. I want to be with you but I want to finish high school here. Now that I'm pregnant I can be home schooled by Esme and I could finish my senior year earlier than I would have." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Bella you know I can't stay here but if you want to stay here until you finish high school I get it. But someone will be looking after you for me." she nodded in understanding. "Now you get some sleep and I will be here when you wake up." I said and she nodded again and closed her eyes.

I got up and sat in the chair beside her bed. Now I have to find a place for my new family. _By the time Bella is done with school I will have a place for her and the baby. _I promised myself as I tried to get comfortable to get a little sleep. Tomorrow I guess we will have to tell my family about the beautiful creation growing inside of my beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it I know I had fun writing this. I know it moved a little fast but things can move fast if they want to right? Anyway let me know what y'all think.


End file.
